Diary of a Turner
by KenjiSato
Summary: These are the diary entries of me, Will Freeman, a human turned vampire...With my two friends, we struggle through vampire High school, life, and an odd event that was predicted over 2000 years ago.


**I don't know where I'm going with this…I just got this idea and went with it.**

_Fourteen. That awkward age. Kids are being adults, starting high school. Cliques are formed, and hormones are raging like mad. Little crushes and puppy love run the hallways, almost as thick as the rumors and gossip. But this is a different school. A school for the special people…the one's that we don't usually see. Students that are learning like everyone else, but not exactly the same courses. This is Nocturnal High, for the students of the night. _

_Correct. Nocturnal High School is a night school for vampires. Now, there are many conceptions, and misconceptions, of vampires today. Are they the bat-morphing sun-igniting vampires of old? Or are they the sparkling broody ones of today? Neither. There are three classes of vampires of this time. Your normal vampires, called Pure bloods, are, as you can imagine, vampires that are pure. They are often paler, and stronger. They can be exposed to the sun for only a short amount of time before getting severe sunburn. Also they have a red iris, black pupils, and a progressively blackening sclera that turns fully black when they are a few centuries old. They have normal black hair that grows quickly, and has to be cut repeatedly. _

_Half bloods are the second class of vampires. They are the spawn of the procreation of a vampire and human. They are normally characterized by their slightly more tanned skin, and can stay out for a much longer time in the sun. Their irises are still red but their pupils are white, much like their sclera. They have human hair, meaning they can have black, brown, blonde, etc. colors of hair. These vampires are still strong, but not as strong as pure bloods. Finally, there's the Turners. These were humans, turned by vampires. Their powers are much less than that of their counterparts. However, they can be exposed to the sun all day, and emerge with a good tan. They keep their human eyes, but it is mixed with the redness of the vampire's. The result is a red outer ring of the iris, and a more colorful inner ring, being that of the humans. Their hair is humans. _

_As stated before, the vampire's irises are normally red. However, when they thirst, their sclera also become red, depending on their hunger. If it is fully red, they are very hungry and are weakened, and are at risk of death. Their powers are infinite, being a wide range. Each one has their primary power, and a latent secondary power that is normally not expressed physically. What do they hunger? People, as normal. However, it can't just be any person. Each vampire must feed off of one certain type of person, whether it is a liar, an adulterer, or one undergoing depression. These emotions fuel their power. Yes, they could feed off of any human, but one that feeds off of their subgroup gains more power and vitality. _

_Why am I telling you this? Because I am a vampire, much like others. I was turned at an early age. I can still age until I reach 21. Anyone who is turned after 21 stays the same age, but if it's before 21 they still age. My name is Will Freeman, and I died at 12 years old. I continued with normal public school, when my powers were latent. Vampire's powers manifest at puberty, around age 14, when they are transferred to Nocturnal High School. And here is an excerpt of my first day._

I walked into the school, scared and not knowing anyone. I found my locker, my nervous fingers jumbling with the lock to figure out the combination. It did not work, in which I tried over and over. Grunting with frustration, I debated leaving the locker and heading to my first class when a fist came from nowhere and hit the locker, making it open. I turned, looking at the obvious upper classman. He was blond, with pure red eyes. A half-blood. "Sup little man! I had this locker when I was a freshy, and you gotta be gentle with it," he stated, with a toothy grin. I chuckled a little, throwing a small "thanks" his way. "Names Mike, by the way. I'm a junior." "Will…freshman." I stowed away the books and my bag, grabbing only the essentials. "If you need anything, just call," he said, before flashing out of view. I blinked, looking into his direction for a few seconds before my brain registered that he had left. I calmly closed my locker and headed to class.

I entered the classroom early and took a seat in the middle of the back. As students filed in, everyone stuck to the front. I was alone in the back until a pale girl sat next to me. She had long black hair. She was pure. I felt inferior till she looked over, smiling. "Hihi. I'm Brooke Seraph. Nice to meet ya." She extended a hand, which I took. Ice cold. "Uh…Will Freeman. Pleasure." The teacher, which I presumed, walked in. My perception lead me to believe he was half blooded. "Yo! Names Nathanial Larkin, and I'll be your instructor for science." Then, the door busted open to a short boy, running in. "Sorry I'm late, brothers hid my books from me." He sat down next to me, getting his pencil. "Crud, forgot my paper, can I jack a sheet?" he asked me. "Sure," I said, handing him one. "Thanks, names Madison Creed." He was half blood. "Will Freeman."

"Quiet!" the teacher yelled out. "Now, as being new students, you probably noticed a few changes during puberty, such as the manifestation of powers…" "and hair," Madison said softly, making me snort to keep back my laughter. "…among other things. Now, we will go around and say your names and your blood preference, if you don't mind." The front row started. "Um, hi. I'm Nicole Frightly, and I'm a pure blood, and I prefer the blood of beautiful people," she said in an annoying tone. "More like pretentious," Brooke said lightly. "Save your comments for later." Larkin said. The class went around. Jace, atheletes. Brittany, pregnant woman. Amanda, social people. "Hi…my name is…Tiffany," one girl said. She was obviously a bit of an outcast. I kinda felt bad for her. "And…my preference is…um…" "It's okay, just say it dear," Larkin spoke up. She turned the same color as her hair. "Sexually crazed people!" she spat out, sitting down. Madison cracked up, laughing hard and hitting his desk. "Hey! I said keep it down! Fine, you're next." Madison stood up, not afraid. "Madison Creed, half-blood. And I prefer the blood of people with rage problems." He sat back down, meaning it was my turn. I stood up slowly. "Uh…Will Freeman…Turner." Part of the class stared, some gasping. "And my preference is intelligent people…" I sat down and Brooke stood. "Brooke Seraph, pure blood. I prefer social outcasts." "Good. Now, as you know, I'm Nathaniel Larkin, and I'm half blood. I like liars, so I know when you're lying. Don't try it." Madison chewed the inside of his cheek.

Lunch time couldn't come quicker. I had taken a seat in the back, which is quickly occupied by Madison and Brooke. "You're a turner? That's awesome!" Brooke said. "Eh, not really. I'm pretty weak actually." "Well, don't worry, it'll work out for ya." Madison took a bite of a weird red fruit. "Right. That'll install confidence," he stated. "Uh, what are you eating?" I had to ask. "Plasma fruit. A good generic way to get your daily dose of stuff vampires need," Brooke said, calmly brushing down her skirt. "Gah I hate wearing these. I'm never letting my mom dress me again." "Why not? Don't like looking like a Barbie doll?" Madison stated, laughing. I ignored them, grabbing one of the odd red fruits and taking a bite. It was warm, and packed with hemoglobin. "So, when did you get turned?" "Twelve," I commented, chewing. Then, I saw a few large shadows appear. I turned around, seeing what looked like 3 upper classman, all three pure blooded. "Hey, little turner. How are you?" "Um…alright," I said, getting a bad feeling from them. The girl in the middle smirked. "Not for long…your kind is an abomination. We're gonna make sure your stay here is pure hell," she said with a big grin. My eyes got wide, when a flash appeared in front of them. It was Mike. "Stuff it, purebloods, before I make you!" The three sneered and walked off. "Th-thanks," I said. "Not a problem. Those three are as prejudice as they come. Don't listen to them, man," he said and flashed off. "What happened?" Madison asked, obviously too busy watching the older girls.

"Vampire history. I was never good at the normal kind, so I have a bad feeling about this," Madison said as we walked into the cold classroom. A minute later the instructor walked in. She was beautiful, with long black hair and a short red dress. "Hello class, I am Miss Veronica." She had all of the boy's attention. "Wow…I like her already," Madison said. "I am your vampire history teacher. I'm a pureblood, and prefer the blood of hopeless romantics," she added on. "How old are you?" Madison piped up. Brooke and I smacked our foreheads. "Oh, 117," she said with a smile. "GOOOH!" Madison yelled, causing everyone to laugh. "Honestly, you don't look a day over 50," Brooke commented, making me laugh even more. Miss Veronica laughed too. "Now, as some of you know, us vampires have been around for a while. We are still governed by the government, but we have our own style as well. The Centurions. Dating back to ancient Greece, this private organization was founded in order to keep laws and enforce them. If it wasn't for them, Half-bloods and even Turners would still been considered abominations and be burned, including the ones responsible." I gulped, thinking about what the upperclassman said during lunch. "Some have been in the council for centuries…some rumor that the leader has been in the group since its founding."

"So, is Dracula real?" Madison asked. Some people turned and looked at him. "What?" "Yes, he was real. He was a rogue vampire, and was sentenced to death by the Centurions, as well with Rasputin, and John F. Kennedy. "Wait, what?" I looked up. "Vampires were never to take a seat of power. That's why no one really knows who killed him." "So that means Roswell could have been a vampire deal gone horribly wrong?" Brooke asked. "No, that was just aliens. My brother is in the Area 51 program," one kid named Melvin commented. Everyone laughed despite how serious Melvin was. "So, just how bad was the prejudice against Turners?" I asked, out of curiosity. Miss Veronica sighed a little. "Bad…Salem witch trials bad. Burned, staked, maimed. You name it." I shivered a little, hoping none of the upperclassman got the idea. "I understand your concern, being the only Turner in the school right now. But I assure you, Principle Salvatore is very strict, and has zero tolerance for that kind of stuff." I breathed a sigh of relief, sitting back in my chair to finish listening. However, the fear was still in the back of my mind, nagging like a little voice reminding me of something I didn't want to.

That real fun wasn't until later, when school was out. It was about 3 in the morning. Our schedule shadowed that of day classes…8 to 3. I was heading home, walking down a nice peaceful road when I saw the glare of headlights behind me. I ignored them, passing them off as some high school kids cruising around at night, or someone making a food-run to the convenience store in town. I stepped to the sidewalk as my sensitive hearing picked up something…voices. They were familiar, but I couldn't quite place them. Suddenly, I remembered who it was when the newer Dodge Charger pulled up beside me. "Hey, Turner!" It was the pure blood upper classmen who were antagonizing be before. I ignored them, and kept walking. They pulled over closer, the girl leaning out a little. "Hey, I'm talking to you," she said, rather loudly. "And I'm ignoring you," I said calmly, not wanting to add any fuel to the fire. Suddenly, my back down to the back of my knees burned with pain, as she opened the car door hard enough to knock me flat on my face. I hissed, slowly getting up, wishing my healing would kick in quick. The other door opened, as the three kids got out to circle me. "What's the matter? Afraid of us?" one of the guys asked, who was tall and built like a linebacker. "Maybe he is, because he doesn't have his little body guard with him," the female stated, brushing a lock of hair from her face. The bigger man picked me up and stood me up with one hand. As my feet touch the ground, I made a run for it. My vampiric speed was not fully developed yet, so I was an easy target for the three. The other guy, who was shorter but still built, caught me and twisted my arm behind my back.

"Tsk tsk, little turner. You should have just stayed…we might have let you go," the girl said, smirking. "I doubt it…and my name isn't turner! It's Will Freeman," I said, grunting as the man behind me twisted my arm harder. "Oh, how rude of me. Of course…I'm Stacy Frightly…I do believe my sister Nicole is in your class. The bigger man is Dean Macinzee, and the one behind you is Shawn Lawrence," she said, pointing them out. "How lovely…AHHH! Maybe you can buy me dinner next time before you ream me from behind, Stacy," I said, causing her smirk to go sour. "Dean…if you must," she said calmly, as Dead cocked back and hit me in the stomach, making me cough hard. I swear my intestines went up to my throat. "You're just lucky that you're allowed to live…if it wasn't for that rule," Stacy muttered, walking up and gently touching my cheek. I looked up, trying to regain my breath. "Well…isn't that just…too bad for you…" I said, trying to talk between breaths. "I have a feeling you have something to say, little boy. Say it…we don't offend easily," Stacy said, with a hint of poison in her voice. "Okay…your eyebrows are uneven." Dean had to cover his mouth and I think Shawn was biting hip lip to keep from laughing. Stacy scowled and slapped me, as I felt her nails cut two marks on my cheek. "You just signed your death sentence." I had a bad feeling that they had done this before. Shawn picked me up and slammed me on my back, knocking the wind out of me. Dean grabbed my legs, smirking. "You shouldn't have said that," he said, as I struggled. "You were laughing too, ya shaved gorilla," I said, as he too frowned. That was when I saw Stacy coming back from the car, holding a long wooden stake in her hand. My eyes widened as I struggled harder, yelling. "Shut up, and I'll make this quick," Stacy said, pulling the stake back. "Get…off…OF ME!"

I seriously don't know where I got the strength. I pulled my legs back and kicked Dean as hard as I could, watching as he flew back 100 yards into a tree. Stacy was too busy watching him fly to notice me jump up and flip Shawn over my shoulder, causing her get kicked out of her trance. "Oh, now you're dead!" she said, as she stepped toward me. I didn't know what to do, but I felt an odd, dark feeling surround me. It felt like something was wrapping me in a blanket of night. I took a deep breath and thrust out my hand, as a shadow shot past me and hit her in the stomach, causing her to land on the windshield of the car. She hit hard, shattering the glass. I picked up Shawn by his neck, throwing him on top of her. Suddenly, the feeling left as soon as it came. I blinked, realizing what I had done, which caused me to grab my bag and run as fast as I could to my house, swearing with every step I took. I just knew I was gonna die the next time they saw me, and I wasn't planning on making it happen that night.

_That was the first night. Like high school, there were awkward moments, and good moments. That next day, I saw those three again. However, they did not acknowledge me at all. They just brushed past me like I didn't exist. That was probably the way I preferred it. I never told anyone about what happened that night, or the fact that my powers had manifested several months before anyone elses. That would definitely make a turner like me stand out in a crowd. I didn't want to stand out…I just wanted to be a normal vampire kid, at a normal vampire school. _


End file.
